Pat of butter
|name = Pat of butter |image = |release = 24 October 2005 |update = Mogres, Lizards, Pet Fish, Potions and Potatoes! |members = Yes |quest = No |tradeable = Yes |equipable = No |stackable = No |destroy = Drop |high = 2 |low = 1 |store = 5 |seller = Culinaromancer's chest |exchange = gemw |examine = A pat of freshly churned butter. |weight = 0.2 }} A pat of butter is a food ingredient made with a Cooking skill of 38. Players can make one by churning a bucket of milk, which gives 40.5 Cooking experience, or a pot of cream, which gives 22.5 Cooking experience, in a dairy churn. A pat of butter is used by adding it to a baked potato to make a potato with butter. After adding the butter, players can then add additional toppings How to obtain butter Purchasing Butter Pats of butter can be bought in small quantities from the Culinaromancer's chest after starting the Recipe for Disaster quest. The stock starting from 1 progresses to 10 as you complete the mini quests for Recipe for Disaster. Churning Butter Butter can be made from buckets of milk or pots of cream using a dairy churn. Milk can be bought from various places, which have a stock of 200 available, and can also be obtained for free from dairy cows if you bring your own buckets. Churning is relatively slow, taking 320 seconds to convert 28 milk to butter. Churning from milk turns one bucket of milk into an empty bucket and a pat of butter, so if you wish to retain the buckets then only 14 butter can be made in one trip. However when churning milk with a full inventory the empty buckets will fall to the ground, and a full load of butter can be obtained. Since the buckets are obtained for free from the milk sellers, their loss isn't a problem. Churning from cream would also avoid the need to deal with buckets. Dairy Churns There are dairy churns with nearby banks at Sinclair Mansion, near Seer's Village, and in Zanaris, where there is also a general store for buying buckets. There is another churn in the Cooking Guild, near the Grand Exchange and Varrock, but with no nearby dairy cows. Another method of churning butter (much slower, only suitable for players training Construction) *Use house teleport to player-owned house *Build oak larder *Search larder, take bucket of milk continuously until full inventory *Churn milk into butter in Zanaris (the dairy churn is very close to the bank) If your house is in Yanille (requires level 50 Construction), simply run to the house portal from the bank, and use the dairy churn between the house and the bank, and return to the bank. Approximate round trip time for 28 pats of butter is 8 minutes, 6 minutes of which is spent churning. With 40.5 Cooking experience per pat of butter, you get 1,134 total experience for a full load.